Working with the devil
by XCandyKissX
Summary: Ms.Fitzpatrick is picking partners for projects. Sadly Kick is partnered with Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

Partner up. The evil words that came out of Ms. Fitzpatrick mouth. The thing that made it so much worse? She was picking the partners.

"Gunther and..."

Kick was hoping Ms. Fitzpatrick would say his name.

"Jackie."

Gunther had been paired with Wacky Jackie. Almost everyone had been paired up. Almost everyone.

"Clarence and..."

"Please not Kendall, please not Kendall, please not Kendall!" whispered Kick with his fingers crossed.

"Kendall."

Kick didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. He was paired with Kendall, the class president. She was controlling, bossy and had to take responsibility in everything. Like when the school bus went over a ramp Kick built, and was completely covered in snow, Kendall had to take responsibility for saving the class, where as Kick and Gunther had to save the class.

Kendall walked over to Kick, giving him a look only bats would give fruit they wanted to gnaw on. Her eyes looked angry, and with every foot step it looked like she could break rocks.

" Ok Clarence. We don't like each other, but because I want to pass this, we're going to have to work together."

" Whatever you say."

" I'll go to your house first, than you'll come to my house, than we'll go to the library to get books..."

All Kick was hearing was blah blah blah. He was to busy looking at her face. The way her small lips moved, the lips he kissed so he wouldn't get busted by Pantsy.

" Clarence! Are you even listening?" shouted Kendall.

" Huh, yeah, mine, yours library. Got it."

Gunther and Kick were at recess, and kick looked like he could kill anything that was in his site.

"What are you going to do with Kendall?" asked Gunther.

" I don't know."

" You gonna take her to the movies?"

"Why would I take her to the movies?"

Remember what happened last time?"

-flashback-

Kick was in a chase with Pansty. He was running wild, and ran into a random cinema and sat down. He puffed, until he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Clarence?"

" I uh, love this flick."

" you love the new French cinema of Marsell pom po?"

Kick looked at the screen and saw kissing.

"Sure, I love all that mushy stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Sure I..." Kick saw Pansty coming in with a flashlight.

" Buttowski, you in here?" Pansty was getting closer to him. He had to think fast, he looked at Pansty, then the screen, then Pansty again. He saw Kendall sitting there looking at him. He dove in. His lips against hers. He heard Pansty make a noise that excused them. Kick pulled away quickly, Kendall looked shocked tehn smiled a little. Kick leaned over Kendall, grabbed her soda and started washing his mouth out .

" Security!" Kendall yelled.

-end flashback-

"Kick?" Gunther started clicking around Kicks head.

"I'm not taking her to the movies." Kick replied

Kendall walked past with both hand sin her pockets not looking at Gunther or Kick.

"There goes your partner" Gunther said in a sing song voice.

" I am going to break her."

**Ha first chapter!**

**I know some of the lines are ridiculously stupid, a few of my favourites:**

**1. Kendall walked over to Kick, giving him a look only bats would give fruit they wanted to gnaw on. - I couldn't think of something evil, so I randomly thought of bats.**

**2. Kendall walked past with both hand sin her pockets not looking at Gunther or Kick.-Alejandro was on the radio, and the first lines where, She's got both hand in her pocket, and she wont look at you wont look at you tonight. Haa, but review this monstrosity. **


	2. Seriously?

Kick was not excited. He was the exact opposite of excited, he was indifferent. He was loathing Thursday, the day the perfection came to his house. Not only was that bad enough, he had to do school work. He was prepared for the worst.

Kick heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was. He raced down the stairs barely falling and swung around using the stairs handle ad skidded. He reached the golden handle, gulped and turned the handle. He was surprised to see a bunch of red flowers shoved into his face.

"Gunther what are you doing here?"

"Just getting you ready." Gunther teased. "I'm on my way to Jackies."

"Getting me ready for what?" Kick knew what the answer was going to be.

"Ready for Kendall."

" I don't need to be ready for Kendall, it's just Kendall.

"Here! Give them to her." Gunther shoved the flowers into Kick's hands. "Have fun." and with that he ran to Jackies house.

Kick placed the flowers by a near by table. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. It was just Kendall, a girl in his class that he hated. She was cold and cruel disliked by everyone.

Kick was caught out of thought when there was a knock at the door. His heart beated faster and faster, his palms where sweating. Kick didn't know what to do. He was shuffling on the spot. He slowly reached towards the door knob. Something scared him to know that Kendall was waiting on the other side of his door.

"Clarence." Scowled Kendall

"Kendall." They glared at each other. " Come in" Kick led Kendall up the stairs. Kick could tell this was going to be a long, hard day.

"Whose this Dillweed? Your girlfriend?" Brad snickered.

"Atleast I can get one."

Kick grabbed Kendalls hand and dragged her up the stairs. "Ignore my brother." Kick was explaining why his brother calls him dillweed, whilst Kendall was gazing at Kick, hands still together. She could feel her face burning up. They finally got to Kicks room. She looked at the Billy Stumps poster on his door.

"You really like stunts."

"I would rather be doing stunts then a project."

"We need an A."

"So we we'll do the Exploding volcano."

"Those volcanoes are so cliche'd " Kendall said. " Everyone will make them."

"Becuase they're simple."

"But predictable." Kendall was growing angry, she just wanted to finish the project.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking about doing..." Kendall had nothing in mind. All of her ideas had dissapeared. She was speechless. "Fine!" Kendall yelled in defeat. " We'll do the stupid volcano!"

Kendall and Kick sat in silence, doing the volcano. Thing's could not get more akward.

"So..." Kick said trying to break the silence.

"That piece goes there." Kendall cupped Kicks hand and showed him where to put the piece.

"Uhh ok." Kick stuttered with a slight blush.

"How'd you get into stunts?" Kendall asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't want to say i'm bored, but i'm bored."

"When my mum got me trike X5." Kick continued talking. " I practically killed myself on that bike."

About an hour had passed. Kick and Kendall had been working on the volcano and had only finished half of it.

"Where's your bathroom Clarence?"

"Second door on the left."

"Thanks."

Kendall walked into the bathroom, look at herself in the mirror. She started to fix her hair and applying lip gloss.

"Wait, since when do I care what Clarence thinks of me?" She asked herself. "He's not important, I shouldn't what he thinks." She sprayed some perfume onto herself. "What am I doing?" Kendall asked herself this question multiple times. "Why am I doing this for Clarence?" These questions got tossed around in her head. She didn't know the answers.

Kendall exited the bathroom making her way back to Kick's room, the questions still tossed around in her head. Getting more and more nervous she slowed her pace.

"What am I doing?" Kendall asked herself again as she opened Kick's door. "Will he notice?" Kendall asked herself.

"Did she change or something?" Kick asked himself. " She stinks... Good. What am I saying! You do not say that about Kendall, it's Kendall." Kick was thinking about her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Kick was kicked out of his thoughts."

"My house?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

So, that took me like a week to write it up, then 1 night to type up. I'm lazy, so I'm working on chapter 3 now, and it'll be a while. Plus, seeing the scene in Dancing with the enemy was just adorable which inspired me, but the language is French, or Portuguese or something, but it was funny. Also, Kendall randomly went to Kick's house to watch tv or something. Which made me laugh. So review.


	3. Almost

**Erghgb No I haven't given up, school has taken up my time with projects, and I have been choosing so many partners and life is more confusing. Ok i'm just starting with this chapter. **

Kick walked up the pavement, the grass was green, and all the same length. The repetition was a little spooky making the atmosphere weary. He looked at the paper Kendall gave him yesterday saying her address. He saw a giant, perfect looking building with a big white fence, grass so green, much more green than his could ever be. He house was just perfect. As he walked on the concreted pathway to her door he could see the gardens with the pink glowers popping up. He was a little scared. He lifted his first up to the door knocking and waiting for an answer. After a while a lady answered the door and gasped.

"You are Clarence?" the lady asked.

"Uhh, yeah."

The lady looked shocked, she looked him up and down.

"Kendall, is this your project partner?" the lady said slowly.

"I am Kendall's project partner..."

Kick than saw Kendall running down the stairs towards him.

"Urgh, c'mon Clarence." she Moaned.

Kendall dragged Kick all the way to her bedroom, which scared the jeebies out of him. Colourful posters of teen stars decorated her room. Guys with flippy hair, tight pants, and no shirts where all over her wall. Kendall's house was scaring him.

"So we should get started since this project is due tomorrow. We still have a lot of work to do." Kendall said.

Finishing up on the project they just needed to put the vinegar and baking soda inside.

"I'll just go get the ingredients, stay here and **DO NOT **touch anything."

Kick spun around the room, all the eyes staring at him, it spooked him out worse than the horror movies where all the blood and guts splash onto the screen. They just stared, like their eyes where following him. He couldn't believe he actually wanted Kendall back into the room with him.

Kendall came back with a bag of the ingredients, and placed them on the ground where Kick and her were sitting.

" Let's see if it works."

Kick poured in the vinegar, while Kendall poured in the baking soda then some orange food flavouring. The volcano spurted a bit out, then bubbled, and exploded all over Kick and Kendall. Kick knew this would be bad, getting orange muck onto this girl would be death. His bed would be bones. Orange goo was al over Kick, on his clothes, his shoes and his face. Kendall has the orange goo on her face, her clothes and her hair.

"Umm..." Kick said awkwardly. " You've got some orange..." Being cut off by Kendall growling angrily saying I know. Then something completely insane, extra-ordinary, something no one has ever seen. Kendall laughed. A little giggle coming from her small mouth.

"Hahaa, you haa, have orange all over you!" Kendall snorted out, between words laughing. Her laughter grew louder and louder, until she couldn't handle it any more.

" I don't know what to say Kendall, you're not being bossy, uptight and all organised."

"Oh my, you're right!"

"No no, it's fine." Kick said "You're better this way." mumbling.

Kendall got closer and closer to Kick, and putting her finger on his cheek wiping off some of the orange gunk.

"You had something on your face." Her voice softened leaning in closer and closer to Kick. He couldn't think, what was this girl doing! Was she going to lick his cheek or something? Bite his neck and he would turn into a vampire? He quickly removed some orange goo from her hair, leaning in closer. It was like gravity was pushing them together, closer and closer they were getting. Puckering their lips time was slowing down. Until Kendall's dad walked in.

"Get out of our house right now!' Kendall's dad scolded Kick.

"Dad nothing was going to happen! Just innocently working on a science project!"

"Innocent! Nothing was innocent when you two where going to kiss! Now get out!"

"Ok ok I'm leaving! Call ya' tonight Kendall"

" I'll be looking forward to it."

**OUT OF CHARACTER! Sorry this is like, late. School is like gossip girl for me. Although people think I know all gossip. I KNOW ALL! So, Kick doens't talk much, and when he does it's like he's some crooked romance, who has no idea what he's doing, although I think Kick would know a few things about romance.**


	4. End

**Loooooong time since I updated. I've decided i'm going to finish this story. LET'S TANGO!**

She laid on her bed. Her fingers intertwining with the bed sheets. She just waited for the phone call that could make her destiny. He definitely got the picture that she obviously liked him. Maybe he was oblivious to the scene that had happened. They almost kissed each other again. It was magnificent. Not knowing what could happen after the kiss.

He was fighting himself. Should he or should he not. He looked intensely at the phone. Observing the numbers that the had to dial. He was shaking but picked up the phone. He was a damn daredevil for Chris sake! He couldn't even ring his partner up. He let out a big breath and dialled.

"Hello?" Kendall answered, perfect!

"Kendall, hey." Kick was playing it cool.

"Hey..." She said awkwardly.

"So this project..." Kick answered back awkwardly. Why were things getting awkward?"

"I'll finish it tonight, we can present it tomorrow." Kendall was starting to get demanding, perfectly back to her old self.

"Great. You do all the words and I'll speak." Kick agreed with the Kendall, which was odd for him.

"Bye." Kendall hung up.

"Arghh!" She screamed frustrated. She was such and idiot. He was so confusing, why were boys confusing? They couldn't be simple like they were in those corny 80 love movies could they? Were they would be so happy to finally get the girl. No, life was not like an 80's movie, it was more like a confusing teenaged movie.

"Alright class, Kendall and Clarence need to present their volcano." The teacher moved her arms leading them up in front of the class.

"So basically it's a volcano. But when you put Cheetah Chug and mints, it explodes." Kendall opened up the Cheetah Chug while Kick poured in the entire of mints.

"You weren't suppose to put that much!" Kendall yelled. Her arms waving above her head.

"I wanted a really big explosion!"

"Here comes the fighting..." Gunther whispered and tiptoed out. The teacher held the door open for the students to run out. Kendall and Kick didn't realise the foaming and bubbling off the volcano.

"Do you hear that?" Kendal asked. They both stopped arguing to listen.

"It's coming from the volcano!" Kick yelled.

They both ran to the door, pulling and heaving on it to open. It wouldn't budge.

"We're stuck in here!" Kendall yelled. She ran around the classroom looking for something, anything to stop the volcano from bursting. But it was to last. The two childen had sticky Cheetah Chug all over of them, reeking of mints.

They were now trapped inside the principals office. Sitting and staring at the angry face. His eyes were flames of fire. His finger nails tapping on the desk making them irritated.

"Explain yourself!" The principal began yelling at them.

"He put to many mints in!"

"She didn't tell me to stop!

The only thing they were happy about? That they forgot all about the almost kiss.

**Bad ending, I know. But I may write another KickXKendall story. I LOVE love-hate relationships!**


End file.
